


The One I Love

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Steve carshare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37





	1. Chapter 1

Kayleigh was laughing and tickling, john she knew all of his weakspots. John was squirming, in her arms trying to get away without much success, he was laughing and saying to kayleigh. "Give over woman", he turned around telling her. That's it kitson you are so getting it! I'll put you over my knee lady. "Oh kayleigh answered back promises, promises johnathon what should i wear tonight the. Cheerleader or the naughty School girl outfit?" 

John tickled her back,she was nearly sitting cross legged on the kitchen floor pleading with him. " Stop john I'm going too wee the floor!", he rolled his eyes remembering hearing that somewhere before, giving kayleigh a hand up putting his arms around her waist, leaning in and sensuously kissing her, before withdrawing catching his breath. He could see that wicked grin on her face and knew what it meant! 

You know what I'd like you to dress up as. Johnathon, he rolled his eyes saying "No way, kay, you remember the last time ~ nearly broke me bleedin neck, slipping on that. Jade goody's, sensual oil you spilt, getting the pvc trousers off?," Aw, she answered back, well how about! She looked at him coyly it's a bit early for that yet. You just want me to say, "Ho -Ho- Ho and what would you like little girl for. Christmas",so you can sit on me knee? That's not true it's so i can find your little helper. "Oi ~ Cheeky bit...

What time are you meeting steve at then john ~ half seven why!" Are you sure you'll get in?" What the Pub! " Yes kay I'm sure we'll get in. What time are you heading over too your. Mandy's then - the same time john, well if elsie's going to be there tell her from me. I'm saying nothing! 

"Alright, Steve." 

"Alright, John, how's our. Kayleigh, been treating you,keeping you up all night then? He was laughing. 

"Real funny mate, it's been manic. Why didn't you give me a head's up on what it's like being with a. Kitson woman!". 

"Why, what's she done then." 

"Me, bathroom cabinet looks like a boots perfume counter" then she went through my clothes drawers, looking through them saying I'm taking you shopping for new clothes johnathon. 

"Yeah, mandy was like that with me when she moved in!" 

'Well she threw out me favourite Sunday tee shirt! "

"How was it your favourite". 

"It was blessed." 

"Blessed how?" 

"It was ~ Holey, john was laughing". 

"Thanks, for sticking me in the dog house by the way!" 

"How, did i do that steve!" 

"You, know how putting together a care package for. Kayleigh when she moved in ~ mandy was well jealous". 

"It, was nothing just a few bits and bob's. Jade goody's shush scented candles, some bath bombs and a unicorn shaped hot water bottle!" 

I'll get the beer's in then ~ sounds like a plan to me john. 

"So, are you going to give me some tips on being with a kitson female then!"

"Aye, treat them like a lady and don't mess them around and you'll be alright". 

"Did I tell you what happened when kayleigh and me went clothes shopping john was laughing". 

"What happened john" 

"Twenty different shop's, trying on different clothes being told your. Arse looks fat! Change back johnathon,going back to the first shop". 

"Know, how you feel mate its like getting dragged round shop's by your mam. Before the schools go back." 

"It has it's compensation though steve, john gave him a wink". 

"So, she's settling in then. John ~ Aye, still nearly late for work despite living closer". 

"Sometimes, when we're cuddling on the sofa i look at the back of her neck for the switch!" John was laughing. 

"I,know what you mean steve was laughing sometimes i point the sky remote at. Mandy, pushing the mute button still hasn't worked though!" 

"I,take it you've found the," oh - Oh - OH " button then mate? "

John just looked at steve shaking his head. 

"Don't, worry she'll calm down once she has a ring on her finger", have you managed to organise that thing for kayleigh yet! 

"I'll, end up with a coranary, trying to keep a secret from. Kayleigh ~ just working out the details.


	2. Runaway

"So,kayleigh have you settled in ~ have you worn. John out yet, no friction burns, not had too replace the batteries?" 

"Yes, thanks. Mandy i've settled in fine thanks!" 

"Elsie, was watching, the interaction from the sidelines, between the two. Kitson sisters, sipping her, bacardi and coke!" 

"So, did you take my advice from the night out then. Kayleigh?" 

"What, advice ~ elsie," 

"You know what, it's the quite one's you have to look out for. Ride him like you stole him?" 

"Mandy, watched her sister's face turn beetroot, trying not to choke on her, white wine."

"Elsie was enjoying embarrassing. Kayleigh, asking her intimate questions, that she knew mandy would never ask ~ she held her bacardi and coke in her hand, cackling that Irish laughter to herself."

"Kayleigh, tried to remain calm, despite the fact her little sister and best mate were taking the piss!" 

"Mandy, watched on as. Elsie, probed on with even more questions,so. Kayleigh, is it true about what's written on the. Bog wall's of the ladies about. Mr Redmond? 

"I, don't know what you mean elsie?" 

"Sure, you do kay it's about."! 

"About what, elsie she was going to stick up for his honour " 

"Yeah, you do, it's about his big ten Inc..."

"Elsie?" 

"Just, having a laugh kay!" 

well,pass the pringles and let's get back to the. Adjustment Bureau ~ i'd, ride him raw, elsie was cackling too herself, 

"Anyway, what's happening with you and Stinkray?" 

"Elsie, shrugged her shoulders, laughing, he likes a bit of. Surf and Turf, plus the fact he's a cunning linguist!" 

"Mandy and Kayleigh turned to each other repulsed at the thought." 

"So, what have you got as surprise for. Kayleigh then john!"

"It's, just something she said to me to me before we got together!" 

"What's that mate!" 

"She,said that she'd, runaway with the man of her dreams!" 

"I, mean steve am i that man of her dreams or. Am i just someone, that's she's decided too settle with because her clock is ticking?" 

"Don't, be bloody, stupid john? If a. Kitson, woman love's you, you'll know it and hell mend anyone who gets in the way!". 

"Can, you do me a favour, Steve". 

"No problem, john".

"Can, you get. Kayleigh's, birth certificate for me!" 

"Sure, i'll ask. Mandy why?" 

"I've, though about asking. Kayleigh if she would consider running away with me and elope,and get married on the beach at. Elean Donan Castle!" 

"Why, there john!" 

"It's, from my favourite. Bond movie. Skyfall!" 

"I'd, like you and mandy too be witnesses ~ No probs mate".

"Good, don't tell kayleigh, it's a secret?".


End file.
